


Best Character

by xehzee



Series: BokuAka Week 1 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Bokuto no debería jugarmobagesen el transporte público.





	Best Character

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 1, Día 2.

_ Solo un poco más… ¡lo tengo! Veamos… _

Kotaro deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla, esperando pacientemente a que cambiara la animación. Se había convertido en rutina abrir su juego móvil durante su viaje al trabajo. Y no cualquier juego, no, este era el juego más popular de todo Japón o, hasta donde sabía, ¡del mundo entero! Quizás exageraba un poco. No importa. En ese momento debería haber lugar para solo un pensamiento en su cabeza: una plegaria al universo. Durante meses, había estado guardando moneda del juego para obtener la mejor  _ skin _ de su personaje favorito: una chica de cabello azabache y ojos grises, heroína de los cielos y protectora de la justicia, además de la personaje más amada del juego, llegando incluso a sobrepasar a la personaje principal, ¡La increíble Yuki!

El evento casi terminaba (en aproximadamente 10 minutos, de hecho) pero con todas sus tareas y ocupaciones solo pudo jugar un poco, y el acceso a su cuenta de ahorros estaba siendo resguardada por Kuroo por “razones” (algo como  _ no permitiré que gastes tu dinero en chicas 3D. No, no me importa que sean 2D, ¡Bokuto, ese no es el punto! _ ). Entonces, después de un tortuoso mes de ahorros, finalmente consiguió lo suficiente para 5  _ rolls _ . Esa diminuta cantidad no le preocupaba, la buena suerte lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. Iba a obtener esa  _ skin  _ y sería El Hombre Más Feliz del Mundo por lo menos durante unas 24 horas, hasta que volviera a ahogarse entre libros y trabajo.

En todo caso, el tiempo apremia, y Kotaro lo descubrió cuando levantó la cabeza al escuchar el incesante tic tac de un reloj de manecillas. Un elegante reloj de pulsera, por cierto, atado a una hermosa mano sosteniéndose de las agarraderas del tren.  

—Oh, —Kotaro murmuró, mientras buscaba con la mirada al dueño del reloj. El hombre hizo contacto con él, ojos grises observando con cierto brillo, ¿diversión? O podría ser enojo. De cualquier forma, ninguno separa la vista del otro hasta que el tren da una ligera sacudida y el hombre vuelve la mirada abajo. Kotaro le siguió, encontrándose con Yuki en la pantalla del smartphone del extraño, (¡su Yuki! era un hombre de cultura, obviamente) con la skin que tanto anhelaba. — ¡OH! —dijo una vez más, ahora en voz alta, seguido de un — ¡Casi me olvido!

Porque no había mejor momento para  _ rollear  _ por ese traje que justo antes del mantenimiento regular del juego. Y eso era ahora. Apretó el botón una vez. Buenos accesorios pero no lo que buscaba. Otra. Podría ser mejor. Mucho mejor. La tercera es la vencida. Nada bueno. Kotaro empezó a sudar frío.  _ Diosa de la fortuna, es ahora o nunca.  _ El cuarto intento obtuvo un buen  _ skin  _ pero no el de su Yuki.  _ Este es el bueno,  _ se dijo a sí mismo. La lengua salía de su boca, el ceño fruncido en concentración, y justo antes de apretar el botón… 

[Gracias por apoyar a su juego favorito. Mantenimiento en proceso. ¡Esperamos verte pronto!]

… el temido mensaje apareció en su pantalla. 

— ¿Qué? ¡Nooo! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡O dos! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOO!

Los demás pasajeros giraron a su dirección claramente enfadados, algunos gruñendo por lo bajo. Kotaro los ignoró en favor de su tristeza, su semblante abatido. A punto estaba de sollozar, sus lágrimas difíciles de esconder, cuando una mano tomó su hombro.

—Disculpe. Esta incomodando a esta gente. —dijo el hombre de ojos grises. No era la clase de consuelo que hubiera querido recibir, pero el suficiente para calmarse. Tendría toda la noche para encerrarse en su cuarto y ser miserable por su cuenta. Sorpresivamente, el hombre continuó, —Si es por el juego, estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo.

— ¿Podemos? —Kotaro chilló, incrédulo a sus oídos. 

—Si. —respondió con tal seguridad, explicando las nuevas mecánicas de intercambio a ser implementadas en la nueva actualización, de la cual ambos se beneficiarán. —Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji, por cierto. ¿Puede darme su numero? —sonrió, extendiendo su teléfono a Kotaro.

Kotaro se apresuró a escribir su número, algo aturdido por la situación. ¿En verdad estaba pasando? Kotaro devolvió el dispositivo. Entonces, Akaashi prosiguió.

—Me siento en parte responsable por lo ocurrido, —echó un vistazo a la pantalla antes de levantar la vista y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. —Bokuto-san.

Kotaro le sonrió de vuelta, tan encantado en el momento que casi pierde su parada.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Tiempo después _

 

— ¡Pero, Akaaashi! ¡Yuki es claramente la mejor de todas! ¡Estaba como tu fondo de pantalla también!

— Es verdad. Pero solo como amuleto de la suerte. Yo quería el traje de Ame-san, y aunque no funcionó…

— ¡Pero, Akaaaashi! ¡Fue por ella que nos conocimos! ¿No fue eso suerte?

— …como esperaba, no puedo sostener lo contrario. Déjame terminar la oración la próxima vez,  _ Kotaro _ .

— … …… …...espera, ¡no cambies la conversación! ¡Yuki sigue siendo la mejor! Después de ti, claro está. ¿Es eso un sonrojo, _ Keiji _ ?

 


End file.
